Lost But Found
by QueenoftheBlackOrder
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory stumble out of the TARDIS to meet Mycroft, who leads them to Sherlock. But when an accident happens on an adventure with Sherlock, they're forced to leave him behind, now, 20 years after the event, they meet Sherlock again, right in front of his own gravestone. Season 5 of Doctor Who and Post-Reichbach. Rated T to be safe, but should probably be K .
1. Sherlock Holmes

**A.N. So this is my Wholock thing which I mentioned in my 'Watching Doctor Who' story.**

**Season 5 of Doctor Who, somewhere after Amy's Choice.**

**Post-Reichenbach fall for Sherlock.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Sherlock.**

** BBC. All around.**

"Doctor!" Amy's voice broke the silence in the TARDIS. She helped Rory get to his feet, "Where are we?"

"I don't know!" the Doctor's face broke into a grin, "Let's go find out!"

"Environment checks?" Rory lamely called out.

"Who's got time for that!"

He was already out the door.

"Come on, stupid," Amy shoved him towards the door, "Let's go see what's out there,"

They all exited the TARDIS, closing the door behind them.

"Oh!" the Doctor yelled.

"Who're you?" a brown-haired, tall teen answered, "Mummy won't be pleased about this,"

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor, great at the whole 'Don't-talk-to-strangers' thing, "And these are my companions, Amy and Rory!"

"Companions?" the boy's eyebrows shot towards the sky.

"Friends," the Doctor added hastily.

The boy looked them up and down, and they all felt like he was pulling at their darkest secrets, but they couldn't figure out how.

"What's your name?" Amy broke the tense silence.

"Mycroft," he said.

"That's an unusual name," Rory scratched his chin, "Are you from a certain family? I know some family's name their children different names,"

"Holmes, Mycroft Holmes," this kid also had a problem with the 'Don't-talk-to-strangers' thing.

"Wonderful," the Doctor's tone hinted that this was totally, totally not normal, "Ponds, can I talk to you please, privately?" he shot Mycroft a look of distrust.

"He's just a boy, Doctor," Rory argued.

"But he's named Mycroft Holmes," the Doctor shot back, "From the Sherlock Holmes novels,"

"Maybe his family's just a fan!" Rory exclaimed.

"Or maybe he's the real thing!" Amy shouted happily.

"Sherlock Holmes doesn't exist," the Doctor whispered, "And I can tell by his posture that he's used to being an only child, so why did they name him Mycroft instead of Sherlock?"

"Mycroft Holmes was Sherlock's older brother," Rory shrugged.

"SHERLOCK HOLMES DOESN'T EXIST!" the Doctor burst, frustrated.

"Yes he does," Mycroft called over, "He's my little brother,"

The Doctor and Ponds met eyes, uh oh.

Rory broke the tense and awkward silence, "Can we see him?"

"How do I know I can trust you to be around my brother?" Mycroft's eyes narrowed.

"Why wouldn't we trust him?" Amy's maternal instincts flared up annoyingly.

Mycroft sighed, "Wouldn't you know? Everyone in this town knows, he's a little off...the doctors around here think he's insane,"

"Why?" Rory stepped up.

"Because he's smart," Mycroft sighed, "He's too smart for his age, so either he must be making it all up and it being a lucky guess, or...I don't know,"

"You can trust me," the Doctor scrambled in his brain, he couldn't say 'I'm a Doctor' now, could he, "I'm the only trustworthy Doctor that you'll ever meet in your life."

Thinking about it, Mycroft eventually made a gesture with his hands, signaling, 'Come with me'.

* * *

><p>Mycroft led them into a dark room, and in that room was a little boy, he looked about 9 years younger than Mycroft, and Mycroft was about 15. So Sherlock then must be about...6.<p>

Sherlock, or as the Doctor put it, 'Must not be the real Sherlock,', was very pale, indicating that he hated going outside, for reasons unknown, but the Doctor and Ponds could guess it was because people judged him by his brainpower, they were scared of him. He had unruly black curls cascading in front of his crystal blue eyes.

"Hey there," the Doctor kneeled, "What're you doing in a dark room?"

"Thinking," Sherlock immediately said.

"But you're young!" the Doctor raised his hands, "Shouldn't you be out doing kid-stuff, liking clinging to Mycroft's leg?!"

Sherlock just looked up and glared.

"O-kay!" Amy looked nervous, "Doctor, can you come over here?"

"What?" the Doctor asked, looking back at Mycroft and Sherlock as if he was trying to figure them out.

"He's so anti-social," Rory complained quietly.

"Maybe we could bring him on an adventure with us," Amy silenced her fiancé.

"It would be dangerous and we could mess up space-time-continuum," the Doctor sent a look at her.

"What?" Rory asked.

The Doctor sighed, "Imagine, we all know that Sherlock Holmes is a fictional character, and this is a exact replica of him, well minus some of the brainpower, but he is still a child. What would happen, Amy, if the Daleks found him? What would they make of this genius?"

"We can't just leave him!" Amy pleaded.

Torn, the Doctor looked between Sherlock and the Ponds, eventually, he said, "Only for one, but if anything goes wrong, if one thing goes wrong, he comes back here, immediately!"

A phone broke the silence, "Oh, sorry," Mycroft excused himself.

Sherlock just stared at them, his expression was devoid of any emotion, it was impossible to deduce anything about him.

Until he spoke up, "Judging by the rings on your fingers, you two are married or engaged," he pointed at Rory and Amy, "But you're standing separated, so probably engaged. But, why're you standing closer to him?" he gestured to Amy and the Doctor, "That's indicating that you feel closer to him, but you're engaged with the other male..."

"SHERLOCK!" Mycroft scolded him, "So sorry,"

"Don't worry, stupid-face," Amy said to Rory, then leaned in to kiss him, "I love you,"

"And I'm the not-so-imaginary-friend!" the Doctor shouted gleefully.

Mycroft looked at them again after he left Sherlock on the bed in the room, "Can I trust you? Because Sherlock seems to be trusting you people better than anybody."

Amy and Rory's minds blanched.

"Yes, you can," the Doctor whipped out his psychic paper, "You'll find that we baby-sit government official's kids, and the occasional governor."

Mycroft nodded, "Mummy said to get a babysitter," he paced the room for a second, "Would you mind babysitting Sherlock for a little bit? Only two days?"

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Mummy and Dad want me to start looking at places to get my degree," he sighed, "Apparently starting 3 years early is better or something,"

Amy smiled, "We'll be fine! And we'll keep Sherlock out of trouble,"

And with that the rest of the Holmes were gone.

"So, Sherlock," the Doctor looked the boy in the eye, "How about an adventure?"

**A.N. Review and tell me how the story is, honestly I've got an entire plot out.**


	2. Vikings and Daleks Don't Mix

**A.N. I'm back with this new chapter, I decided the faster I update the more feedback I might get, you know?**

**Disclaimed.**

"What?" Sherlock asked, but he didn't look confused, he was focusing on them, they could feel it.

"Going on an adventure, taking you wherever in the universe, anything that has ever happened or ever will..." the Doctor stopped prancing around the room, "How does it sound, Sherlock Holmes?"

"You're talking time-travel, which everyone says it doesn't exist," Sherlock looked them straight in the eye, "But you can time travel in tense events **(A.N. Somewhat true, scientifically proven) **is it like that, is there going to have to be something to get there?"

"Clever boy," the Doctor smiled, "Most of the time, to avoid those events, I just leave the stabilizers off on the TARDIS, every time they were turned on, something worse happened,"

"So," Amy asked, "Are you coming?"

Sherlock sat there for a moment, then he gave a grin, "Yeah,"

"Excellentamundo!" the Doctor shouted, "No, that's too similar to 'Correctamundo',"

"Doctor," Rory looked at him.

The Doctor came back, "Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go to the TARDIS!"

* * *

><p>"It's a police box," Sherlock's mouth was left open, "That's bigger on the inside and looks like it was pieced together by a toddler,"<p>

"Hey!" the Doctor complained.

"Where can he complain?" Rory whispered, "He looks enough like one,"

"It's just insult the Doctor day," the Doctor pouted, "Isn't it?"

"So!" Amy broke the silence, "Forwards in time, or backwards?"

"Is it bad to figure out what will happen?" Sherlock's face was devoid of all the negative emotion from before, now he only had child-like curiosity.

"Only if you spoil it," the Doctor grinned.

"I still think that backwards will be better," Sherlock grinned a smile, which was missing several teeth.

The Doctor grinned, "I'll set the TARDIS to remain on Earth, just to keep the basics there," he flipped a switch, "The rest is a mystery,"

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Sherlock shouted for joy once he walked outside.<p>

They were in historical Britain, probably even before the year 1000, and they had landed in a nice little town, that type of town that you know everything's safe at. Where you know everyone in that town and they care for everyone like they were they're own family.

"This is amazing," Amy breathed, jumping on the ground.

"Excuse me," Rory pulled over an elderly woman, "Where and when are we?"

She smiled, "How much have you had to drink, dearie? Well, we're in Lindisfarne, and it's 793, be careful, sweetheart!"

Rory grinned back at her, "So, Doctor what happened in Lindisfarne?"

The Doctor's mouth fell open, but before he could say anything, there was a shout.

Their heads all turned.

And they looked out at the water.

On that water, there was a series of ships with heavily armed men inside.

"VIKINGS!"

"Oh, crap," Amy cursed, "Doctor! What's going to happen!"

* * *

><p>A series of curse words in different languages called out, and only the Doctor, Amy, Rory and Sherlock could understand.<p>

"Those people are from Denmark and Norway," the Doctor nodded, looking slightly miffed, "And this is the beginning of when the Vikings started to invade England!"

"But," Rory asked, "Couldn't we just sit out until they leave?"

Sherlock spoke up, his voice sent shivers down their spines, "They continue the attack for about 3 hundred years."

"TARDIS!" Amy's bellowed.

They all turned around to see a Viking, helmet without horns, they might add. He yelled in some sort of language at them, and all Sherlock could remember were the screams of his 'babysitters' which of course he didn't need, before it turned to black.

* * *

><p>"What did you do?" the Doctor yelled at the Viking. Some others were attempting to open the TARDIS.<p>

"Doctor!" Amy yelled, "I can't understand them! They translation's off!"

"Translation?" Rory's eyes widened with surprise.

"The only reason the TARDIS's translation would turn off is if she connected with someone..." the Doctor's eyes fluttered over to Sherlock.

"What's is it, Doctor?" Rory's voice was thick with worry.

"I made a very big mistake bringing Sherlock here," he sounded very guilty, "I should've known his intelligence was far greater than his age,"

"Doctor!" Amy called out, "That's not the biggest problem now, right?" she ducked under a swinging axe.

"Right," the Doctor stood on a rock, leaving Sherlock under the care of Rory.

"But, Doctor," Rory said before the Doctor started to yell, "Why did he pass out? There's no signs that he fainted, and nobody drugged or hit him, why'd he go?"

"Unless the TARDIS and Sherlock are connected," the Doctor ran his hands through his hair, "No time for that right now though.

"Der er de! Få dem !" a Viking pointed at them.

"There they are, get them!" the Doctor translated.

"That's perfect,"

The Doctor had a spark of adventure in his eyes, "I know,"

"Oh, great," Rory sighed.

"Hvad er der galt med dig , fremmede ?" the same Viking asked. (What's wrong with you, foreigners?)

"That's rude!" the Doctor sighed.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Amy rubbed her head, all four of them were together in a cell, "All I can remember up to was you saying, 'That's rude!', did you offend them?"<p>

"Well..." the Doctor looked down sheepishly.

"Wow..." Sherlock was looking at the cell walls, bars, and the floor.

"They could make metal bars like these back then?" Rory tapped the bar.

"No," the Doctor looked at them for a second longer.

"This isn't regular metal," Sherlock was tapping it in places.

"No, no, no," the Doctor repeated the movement, "I know this metal,"

"Stop being dramatic and tell us," Amy stressed.

The Doctor glared at her, "This is Dalek metal,"

"The new type?" Amy's eyes widened.

"No," the Doctor looked at her, "Think, Pond. That was in World War 2,"

"Doctor,"

The Doctor clapped his hands, "Anyways..."

"Hold kæft !" (Shut up!)

The Doctor glared at the Viking, though it was unseen, "Sherlock," he looked the boy in the eye, "This is going to be very scary and frightening, but I have faith that you'll be brave?"

Sherlock grinned, "Always,"

The Doctor sighed, that's what they always say...

"Wait!" Sherlock yelled gleefully, before quieting down, "The scratch marks on the walls are indicating that something big and metal was in here, before being removed, either that or they had a knife."

They all listened, even the Doctor had no clue where he was going.

"Well, what is it?" Rory just looked at the scratches in surprise.

"That means," Sherlock looked them in the eye as he kneeled on the ground with them, "That big and round metal thing must've been too small for this cell to hold, indicating that the door might've been damaged on his way out!"

"Brilliant!" the Doctor shouted.

"So," Amy Pond pondered, "If I were to put pressure on here," she touched the hinges.

The door creaked open.

A Viking approached them.

"Oh, crap," Amy cursed for the second time that day.

"Vores Master vil se dig nu ..." (Our Master will see you now)

They were led down a hallway in a slow trudge, until Sherlock stopped.

* * *

><p>And the others kept going, THE OTHERS KEPT GOING.<p>

Pretty much jumping in glee, Sherlock went around another corner and saw a dead end, with a single, glowing crack going through it.

"What the?" Sherlock talked to himself, he turned around and saw a skull, "I'll talk to you" he slipped it in his bag, "There must be a light source behind here or something..."

Sherlock stuck his hand in the crack.

**A.N. Review! Tell me what's going to happen to poor, curious Sherlock!**


	3. Leaving Him

**A.N. I'm back you lovely readers!**

**Disclaimed.**

When Sherlock stuck his hand in the crack, the light felt like warmth, cooing him to get in even closer. But he couldn't feel any light fixtures, meaning that it probably wasn't safe.

The crack itself probably was meant to look normal just to tug in an unexpected victim...

...Like himself.

Sherlock yanked his hand back as much as possible, but it seemed like something was anchoring it in place, he couldn't move it.

Worse, a silver piece of light was making its way up his arm.

Why didn't he stay with the Doctor?

"DOCTOR!"

* * *

><p>"Doctor," Amy whispered.<p>

"Yeah?" he looked over.

"Where's Sherlock?"

The Doctor felt a cold feeling, he then pulled over a Viking and started talking gibberish.

The Vikings gave a yell and now, instead of captives, Rory, Amy and the Doctor were leading some Vikings to rescue Sherlock.

Just your average day then.

"Wait," Rory called, "Doctor, these footprints in this dirt, there's a Viking, Amy, you, and I, that means that Sherlock was gone before now,"

The Doctor scratched his double-sized chin, "Oops, how oblivious can we be?"

"Pretty oblivious,"

"Shut up, Pond,"

"DOCTOR!" a child's voice called.

"There he is," Rory pointed out.

"No dib, Sherlock," Amy sighed, "Wait, can't use that right now,"

"SHERLOCK!" the Doctor yelled from up ahead.

"I guess he's been found," Amy commented.

Rory opened his mouth.

"Don't you dare use my line, Pond," Amy threatened.

"It's Williams,"

"S-u-r-e,"

"PONDS!"

"Coming," they both said.

"Oh, my god," Rory tilted his head at the crack.

"Doctor it's the crack," Amy stared at it, "It's the same exact crack, every single line's the same,"

"What did I tell you, Pond?"

"That it's not a crack in the wall but a crack in the fabric of reality thingy,"

"You could've made it sound slightyly more impressive," the Doctor complained, "Okay, Sherlock, listen to me, did anything happen?"

"Nothing much," Sherlock admitted, "But a stream of light went up my arm and was sort of...absorbed,"

"Doctor," Rory asked, "Is that bad?"

The Doctor looked at him sarcastically, "No, he just absorbed some of the time vortex, he'll be up again in no time!"

"Doctor," Amy butt in, "What will happen?"

The Doctor rubbed his face, "Idealy, he should be fine. He didn't get all of it. But, he can't continue traveling, this was a dangerous incident, and we don't want him to get anymore Time Energy than he has too,"

* * *

><p>The Doctor took an unconscious Sherlock, and laid him gently on the bed, "He'll just think it was all a dream now, all he remembers is three babysitters taking care of him for a little while,"<p>

"Has this ever happened before," Amy asked, "You know, an accident and you just alter someone's memory to make it all better, is that why you're called the Doctor?"

The Doctor let a small grin, "It's only happened a couple times, not to worry, Pond!"

"So," Rory broke the silence, "We going,"

"Yeah," he looked sadly out the window, "That's Mycroft," he waved, "We must be going,"

And they did, they left Sherlock to deal with the internal damage the Time Vortex.

He now knew anything that ever happened, or ever will. All of Time and Space and events that now no longer existed.

It was the beginning of a genius.

A sociopathic genius.

* * *

><p>20 years later...<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you thinking?" John Watson burst into the room.<p>

"Bored," Sherlock put the gun down.

"No, no, no," John tried to calm down, "Not the gun, you jumped off a building and left me weeping for two years,"

"But now you're getting married," Sherlock got off his chair, "Never would've happened if I was there,"

"True," John thought, "But that's no excuse!"

"Never mind," Sherlock looked at him excitedly, "We're going to be getting rid of the gravestone today! Should be somewhat exciting,"

John was dragged out of the flat.

Once they were at the scene they watched as some workers got ready to move the gravestone when...

...A wheezing sound filled the cemetery.

**A.N. Review!**


End file.
